piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Foulberto Smasho
Foulberto Smasho is a terrifying Boss. He can be found in the Cave of Lost Souls on Raven's Cove. He is extremely powerful, tougher than even El Patron himself! He has appeared at Level 50 (237,500 Health points). He can be defeated, though it will take time and a large crew. Up close, Smasho appears to be wearing a Navy Chapeau hat. This boss took the place of Devil Root for most powerful boss. He attacks with a Dagger. Foulberto's popularity skyrocketed when his drops were fixed to reward ONLY Throwing Knives, making it not so rare to get a famed or legendary set of throwing knives. Foulberto does no possess any kind of powers other than very powerful dagger and throwing knife attacks. It should be noted that foulberto tends to miss often, but usually one or two hits can kill a level 30+ pirate, making fighting him incredibly frustrating. 'Game Notes' *Foulberto Smasho is wearing the Admiral '''clothing sold in Apr. 2011 at a Peddlers shop. *He has regular attacks, but they cause significantly more damage. For example, his dagger swipe can do more than 2000 damage. *He laughs just like El Patron when he Knocks a Pirate out and his form looks like El Patron too, with a white cloud around him. *He drops either a Loot Chest or a Loot Skull Chest every time, which contains 1 or 2 Throwing Knives of any kind. He can even give store bought Throwing Knives, making him the only enemy who can give weapons also found in stores. This can be very useful for getting gold. *Foulberto Smasho has the highest chance of giving the Silver Freeze. *Although seemingly impossible, it takes 2 players at the very least to defeat this boss alone (without any glitches). You will need organized teamwork however. Pirates of the Caribbean Online official website' ''Foulberto was a very short tempered crew member aboard El Patron's Ship. When they ran aground on Raven's Cove, El Patron's crew mutinied with Foulberto leading the violent revolt. During the mutiny, Foulberto was able to escape through a small tunnel with a few of his strongest men and a large cache of weapons, mostly throwing knives, in tow. El Patron was not about to let the leader of this mutiny escape so easily and with such a large stash of Rare and Legendary weapons at that! El Patron swiftly ordered that the tunnel entrance be sealed and personally cursed Foulberto and his mutineers to remain inside forever, trapped in the afterlife. Like many things in the Caribbean, men with a vengeance never forget. Foulberto returned in spirit form fueled by rage against El Patron and any mortal he perceives to be allied with his rival. In an effort to break out of the cave, Foulberto consumed the souls of other crewmembers trapped in the mine but alas the curse placed on him was too strong. The only result of his violent outburst was to knock down a couple walls thus exposing the new cave to outsiders. His entrapment only serves to feed his anger and ultimately has made him into the red-eyed, dark spirit you see today. Foulberto knows his strengths are unrivaled. however, being bound for eternity to remain within the walls of this cave, he can do nothing more but lure passers-by inside and smash the souls of those weaker than him. He has since been dubbed, "Foulberto Smasho" and has quickly earned a spot as one of the most feared adversaries in the Caribbean. Are you willing to step up to the challenge? "There is nobody who can beat me!" - Foulberto Category:Hostile Ghosts Category:Boss Category:Lore